1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for squeezing tubes comprising two press rolls facing each other which can be placed onto the sides of a tube, and spring clamps with two essentially parallel oriented tensioning elements, which are led through the press rolls and form axes of rotation for the press rolls and pressing them against each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of such type are known in many layouts. Apart from propositions according to which the press rolls are supported in a holder frame and one of the rolls is driven via a teeth and lever mechanism with a reverse locking device (DE-A1-3007015 and CH-A-605'302) also a device is known in which the press rolls are toothed longitudinally and are supported in mutually connectable U-frames in which arrangement one of the press rolls is provided with a turning handle (CH-A-635043). Furthermore it has been proposed that the end portions of the press rolls be interconnected by elastic tensioning rings and that the pair of press rolls be placed onto the tube manually (U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,335). In a further proposal instead of the tensioning rings a spring clamp is used with two tensioning elements extending essentially parallel which are led through the press rolls and form axis of rotation for the press rolls and pressing them against each other (U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,699).
None of these devices has achieved success in practical application, because either the elements of the construction were to cumbersome or too cost intensive or because handling the device proved too difficult.